Rompiendo el codigo de CHICAS
by Bella Swan de Cullen
Summary: Me cambie de escuela,para empezar de 0,pero nunca espere conocer al amor de mi vida y a su hermana mi BF4E y a su famoso "Codigo de chicas" Regla 1 : No salir con el hermano o Ex de tu bf4e...¡pero las reglas estan para romperse!
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN:**

**Mueren los padres Bella y ella se muda a una escuela privada con su mejor amigo, pero conoce a Edward el mimo día que a su próxima mejor amiga ¿Que pasara cuando descubra que los dos son hermanos? ¿Su amiga le permitirá que salgan?**

**Los estupendos personajes NO son míos son de la autora de CREPUSCULO**

**Esta historia es para mi hermana gemela perdida ahora encontrada en simples palabras para mi mejor amiga**

**Hola muchas gracias por leer mi ficc**

**

* * *

**

Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido; parecía que no hace mucho tiempo desde que mi madre y yo charlábamos en el porche toda la tarde y de que mi papa me llevará a ver partidos de futbol que no disfrutaba, pero lo único que disfrutaba su compañía, anhelaba con todo mi ser la cálida mano de mi madre, los silencios de mi padre y hasta sus regaños.

Quería que esos días regresaran.

Pero no sucedería esos días habían acabado y tenía que dejar de pensar en eso por lo menos un instante y concentrarme en terminar de vestirme para bajar a recibir el pésame de familia, amigos y vecinos.

-Bella, ¿cariño te encuentras bien? , todos te están esperando abajo ¿puedo entrar?

Me dijo mi tía Margot quien había venido desde los Ángeles a Chicago para ayudarme a superarlo, pero ni ella comprendía mi dolor.

-Si, tía puedes pasar, pero lamento informarte que no me encuentro bien.

Entro abriendo la puerta lentamente pero al ver que seguía llorando (no había parado en toda la noche) corrió y me abrazo haciendo que recargara mi cabeza en su hombro y seguí sollozando mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo.

-Cariño, tranquilízate un poco Richard esta aquí.

Al oír su nombre brotaron cientos de recuerdos él es o era mi mejor amigo; nos habíamos conocido en el jardín de niños, todo entre él y yo había estado bien hasta que unos pocos días antes de irse a California puesto que a su madre le ofrecieron un empleo en una excelente escuela privada cuando teníamos 12 años, aun recordaba cada palabra que me dijo y como me dijo, no paraba de tartamudear.

-_Bella, mmm tu y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos pero me gustas mucho-_me había dicho antes de darme mi primer beso e irse corriendo a su casa.

Después de unos instantes reaccione, me separe del hombro de mi tía y decidí tomar mis cosas para dirigirme al baño a cambiarme.

-No, Bella yo esperare afuera.

Asentí y me limpie las lagrimas de los ojos, después de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba lista con unos pantalones negros y una camisa también negra...

Abrí la puerta lentamente y me encontré a mi tía con las manos en la cara y llorando; en cuanto se percato de mí se limpio las lágrimas y me tomo de la mano.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente no eran muy grandes por lo que pude observar a unos conocidos.

-¿Bella estas bien? – era lo que me preguntaban todos, como se les podía ocurrir que yo estuviera bien, acababa de perder a mis padres a los 17 años, no me habían dejado en la calle pero aun los necesitaba.

Al ir entrando en la sala me percate de que ahí estaban Richard y su cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Richard, se fueron, se fueron – no podía dejar de repetir eso mientras sollozaba.

La madre de Richard se acerco a mi tía.

-Hola Margot, lo lamento tanto y perdona que te pregunte esto… pero ¿Qué vas hacer con Bella?

-Aun estoy pensando en eso, pero definitivamente la tengo que sacar de aquí, no quiero que sufra.

-Mira sé que no es mi incumbencia… pero yo soy maestra en una de las mejores escuelas privadas de EUA pienso que sería bueno para ella si estuviera ahí

-Mira pienso que sería mejor si se fuera conmigo, no quiero dejarla.

Al oír eso me despegue de Richard y me dirigí a mi tía.

-No, yo voy a rehacer mi vida tu trabajas demasiado y tu esposo….no quisiera ser una carga para ti- Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se le iluminaba el rostro a Richard mientras decía.

-Mamá y yo la podemos ayudar.

Después del entierro de mis padres mi tía Margot me ayudo a empacar mis cosas; habíamos decidido que me iría a la escuela de California, no venderíamos la casa porque simplemente yo no quería, mi tía pagaría las colegiaturas con el dinero que dejaron mis padres.

-Bueno cariño necesito que me hables cuando llegues, por favor.

Me dijo mi tía antes de darme un beso en la frente asenti levemente y me monte a mi Mini Cooper, había sido el regalo de mi padre al cumplir 17.

En carretera iba a 180 km/h, ya no me importaba otro accidente en mi vida; así que baje los vidrios para sentir el aire en mi cara mientras me sumía en una fantasía.

Pero por desgracia sonó el timbre de mi celular.

-¿Bueno?

-Bella ¿donde te encuentras? ¿Ya casi llegas? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Richard un poco nervioso, solté un fuerte suspiro y trate de contestar todas sus preguntas.

-Estoy en carretera y me falta poco para llegar y si estoy bien - dije casi tan rápido como él.

Después de un rato llegue a la escuela, la entrada se veia muy prometedora.

Pero lo más seguro es que aquí estudiaran puros hijos de papi ricos y engreídos. El estacionamiento estaba casi lleno a excepción de un lugar; claro con Richard parado como si fuera un perro guardián.

Al ver que me iba a estacionar ahí se hizo a un lado; en cuanto quite las llaves del contacto me abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar, eso me hizo sentir algo alagada.

-Te mostrare todo el lugar después de llevar las maletas a la habitación. - me dijo muy emocionado y yo solo pude sonreír.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció????**

**Si les gusto dejen un reviuw o simplemente pongan la historia en favoritos !!!!**

**Esta historia tiene un año que la hize así que ya está terminada [ prometo adelantar seguido ]**

**BYE**

**Que San Edward los cuide**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!!!

**2 CAP **

**[ Los personajes NO me pertenecen son de la asombrosa escritora de CREPUCULO ]**

**Gracias x leer**

Richard me acompaño hasta la dirección donde dieron me dieron la llave de mi habitación.

-Espero que disfrute su estancia, señorita Swan.- me dijo la que parecía ser la secretaria darme las llaves.

Le di las gracias y nos dirigimos a mi habitación según yo.

-Bella yendo en sentido contrario a ti te toca en el edificio tres.

-Oh lo siento –dije apenada, por el hecho de hacerlo caminar mas mientras cargaba la mayoría de mis maletas. El edificio tenía ocho pisos y estaba pintado de naranja.

-Se ve lindo – dije mas para mí misma que para Richard –hollé déjame ayudarte tu llevas todo.

-No te preocupes tienen elevador. – era cierto había elevador, que por cierto no tardo mucho en llevarnos a nuestro piso.

-¿Qué numeró es Bella?- me pregunto cuando salimos del elevador, yo enseguida revise la llave para ver el numero.

-El 172.- conteste.

Estuvimos buscando la habitación.

-Ahh este.- le dije en cuanto vi la plaquita con el número sobre una puerta, sonreí y abrí la puerta.

El departamento era rectángulo, como un cuarto de hotel, en la entrada de lado derecho se encontraba un enorme armario y de lado izquierdo el baño, enseguida estaban 2 camas matrimoniales y enfrente de ellas un Televisión de pantalla plana.

-Wou – fue lo único que pude decir al notar que el cuarto tenía una pequeña terraza que tenia vista a la playa.

Richard puso las maletas sobre una cama y me pregunto que si deseaba recorrer la escuela.

-Prefiero quedarme para tomar un baño, fue un viaje pesado.

-está bien.- me contesto y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto.

Estaba sorprendida por eso.

Después de quedarme unos segundos en shock tome mi piyama que consistía en un top con un cachetero de color naranja y amarillo a juego, junto con mis pantuflas de patito.

Cuando entre al baño me quede asombrada al ver cientos de productos de belleza, supuse que mi compañera seria una obsesionada por las compras.

Me metí a la regadera a la regadera cuando el agua estuvo suficientemente caliente, necesitaba relajarme y tomar un suspiro.

Al salir me puse mi piyama y me cepille el pelo, decidí inspeccionar la habitación, en closet había pura ropa de marca Prada, D&G, Tous, Channel, Versace, etc. pero el detalle que mas me agrado fue hallar unas bocinas aun lado de la TV; sin poder resistir conecte mi Ipod, tenía ganas de bailar, de sacar toda la alegría que había contenido esta última semana.

En mi mente dije - Perfecto -cuando empezó a sonar "Baby one more time"

EDWARD POV

Iba de camino a la habitación de la pequeña duendecilla , cuanto odiaba ella que la llamara así , me reí internamente cuando de repente me percate de que me hallaba enfrente de su cuarto la habitación 172, abrí la puerta lentamente , pero me sorprendió ver a una chica que se encontraba de espaldas con un mini top y unos cacheteros ; que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, bailando "Baby one more time" sensualmente , yo no me consideraba un pervertido pero era hombre y no pude evitar imaginármela vestida de colegiala con una mini falda enseñando esas piernas que te llevaban al cielo.

Mi subconsciente me advirtió que la canción estaba por terminar y si ella se daba cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando pensaría que soy un depravado sexual.

En eso se acabo la canción y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue aplaudir como idiota, ella durante un momento se quedo inmóvil al parecer reacciono y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, me recorrió con la mirada mientras yo igual lo hacía, si creía que por atrás era linda por adelante era una diosa; era pálida de complexión delgada y un abdomen bien marcado al igual que todas sus curvas y unos ojos chocolates.

Cuando noto mi mirada corrió hacia la cama metiéndose entre las sabanas.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – me grito mientras me acercaba, me aventó un cojín pero logre esquivarlo.

-Bailas bien – fue lo único que dije cuando que de enfrente de ella, ella volvió a aventarme otro cojín pero esta vez no logre haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que callera sobre ella.

En ese momento los dos volteamos hacia la puerta la escuchar a Alice gritar.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , que Emmett este con su …. Zorrita en su cuarto , no te da el derecho de que traigas a una cualquiera a mi cuarto , va llegar mi nueva compañera y no quiero que te halle así!

* * *

**si quieren que siga escribiendo POR FAVOR dejen reviuw o agragren la historia a favoritos**

**claro tambien ocupo su opinion , reclamos y sugerencias**

**DEDICADO A :**

***hermana gemela perdida ahora encontrada**

**BYE**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**ola!!!**

**gracias x todos los review y prometo que actualizare casi todos los dias cuando regrese a la escuela**

**!!!!!!!!**

BELLA POV

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , que Emmett este con su …. Zorrita en su cuarto , no te da el derecho de que traigas a una cualquiera a mi cuarto , va llegar mi nueva compañera y no quiero que te halle así!. – grito una muchacha bajita , con rasgos de duende .

Estaba demasiado enojada.

-Yo .. yo no ..

Me estaba poniendo no sabia que decir pero en que me había metido a lo mejor este chico era su novio .

-Alice tranquilízate … - empezó a decir el , pero como quería que se tranquilizara ; si no se me quitaba de encima , así que yo lo empuje haciendo , puesto que no se lo esperaba casi se caí , provocando que la chica llamada Alice comenzara a reír levemente.

-¡Edward te quiero a ti y a esta fuera de mi cuarto! – dijo retomando su tono serio , esperen ESTA yo no soy ninguna ESTA.

- Disculpa .- empezó a decir enojada – pero yo no soy ninguna cualquiera ni ESTA , soy tu nueva compañera y me llamo Bella – dije firmemente.

En cuanto dije compañera se le fue el color del rostro a Alice y se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Oh lo siento mucho , discúlpame de verdad – al principio creí que lo decía de broma , pero tenia un tono muy serio –¡ Edward largo!

Cierto , me había olvidado de él , aun se encontraba atrás de mi , así que antes de irse me susurro al oído.

-Lo siento – pero eso vasto para que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera el sentir su aroma en mi cuello.

Después de que salió de la habitación las 2 permanecimos en silencio viéndonos fijamente, hasta que ella corrió y me dio un abrazo, al principio me sorprendió pero le correspondí mientras ella reía.

-Lo lamento de verdad, pero es que creí… que tú y mi hermano ya sabes – dijo un poco avergonzado, ¿su hermano? , o por dios fue un alivio de que no fuera su novio.

-Me llamo Alice – dijo mientras se separaba de mi

-Isabella pero dime Bella - le dije enseguida.

-Es un placer de que seas mi nueva compañera

-Gracias

-¿Te gustaría hacer algo? – empezaba a creer que esta chica era bipolar, primero me acusa de ser una cualquiera y ahora quiere que hagamos algo juntas.

- Mmm la verdad es que tengo que desempacar

-Ohh perfecto yo te ayudo – después de eso nos pusimos a desempacar ella tuvo que hacer algo de espacio en el closet para que cupiera toda mi ropa.

Las dos nos encontrábamos sentadas en el suelo después de colgar la ultima blusa.

-Hollé cuéntame ¿Por qué estas aquí? – me pregunto curiosa.

-Quise venir – conteste, sabiendo que no sabía mentir; pero ella se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de eso.

- Y dime ¿tienes novio? – me pregunto

-Mmm no

-¿Eres virgen? – como se atrevía a preguntar eso

-si – conteste sonrojada

-Jajaja

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunte algo molesta

-Eres la primera que conozco que es virgen en esta escuela- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Después de unas horas de seguir platicando ella se fue y se puso la piyama.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunto modelándola

-Esta lindísima – era una piyama rosa de pantalón y camisa de tirantes.

-Claro no tanto como la tuya ehhh Bella… - empezó a decir – por cierto ¿que paso entre mi hermano y tú?

O demonios se acordó.

Nada .. Hollé ya tengo sueño ¿dónde voy a dormir? – le pregunte , tratando de evitar el tema.

-Ahí – dijo mientras señalaba una cama

-Ok buenas noches – dije mientras me acostaba, la verdad tenia lago de sueño, no había podido dormir bien así que soñé profundamente.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, pocas veces las personas sabían que estaban soñando pero después de ver esto tantas veces lo sabía, pero aun así no podía despertar.

Yo estaba viendo el coche de mis padres, el día del accidente, en el murieron; lo sentía todo tan real que empezó a llorar y a gritar, quería despertar.

Fue terrible cuando vi que ese coche se acercaba, pero por más que gritaba mis padres no me escuchaban.

-¡Bella despierta! ¡Es solo un sueño!- me gritaba Alice mientras me sacudía de los hombros para tratarme de despertar.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Alice con cara de preocupación.

-Alice lamento haberte despertado

-No te preocupes , pero ¿Qué soñaste? Te veías muy preocupada…

-Con mis padres – dije

- Y eso es malo – claro , no se lo había contado aun

-Mis padres murieron hace menos de un mes en un accidente automovilístico

-¿Por eso viniste aquí ? – pregunto

Asentí con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo lamento Bella debió de ser muy duro para ti

-Por eso cuando Richard me propuso que viniera a estudiar aquí, acepte porque creí que aquí sería más fácil superarlo.

-¿Richard?

-Si Richard King

Pareció durante un momento enojada al oír su nombre.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme- le dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba de mi maleta unos jeans negros a la cadera junto con una blusa de tirantes roja.

Alice ya estaba perfectamente cambiada.

-Bella, hoy en Educación Física toca natación… y como no trajiste traje de baño te puse uno en tú mochila ¿está bien? – noo!! Gritaba una vocecilla dentro de mi _yo no sabía nadar ¿Qué iba hacer? Esto era vergonzoso._

_-_mmm claro gracias Alice – en eso sonó el timbre, era Richard

-Hola – me dijo en cuanto le abrí la puerta – nos vamos

-Mmm yo me iba ir con Alice – dije nerviosamente

-No te preocupes Bella… yo me iré sola – dijo Alice secamente como si tuviera alguna rivalidad con Richard.

-Gracias Alice – dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo de la habitación

La tarde anterior como venia cansada no me di cuenta de lo lindo que era el campus, la mayoría era área verde.

-Quieres que te enseñe la escuela todavia tenemos tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ok

Cada vez que conocía mas la escuela más me asombraba, el instituto poseía su propia playa, pero lo mejor era la biblioteca y la sala de música.

-Richard no es que sea aguafiestas pero..

-Tu aguafiestas ¿Cuándo? – dijo con sarcasmo

-Jajá que gracioso

-Lo se

Me hice la sentida y camine en dirección contraria a él.

-Espera Bella, era broma… que me decías

-Ya casi es hora y quisiera irme adelantando al salón – dije asiendo un puchero

-Está bien, dame tu mapa.

Se lo entregue de inmediato, estuvimos repasándolo de camino a mi primera clase, que era Matemáticas en el salón 4.

-este es el salón 4

-gracias Richard nos vemos- le dije antes de entrar, pero él me jalo el brazo y haciendo a que quedara muy cercas de él, lo bueno es que solo fue un beso en la mejilla.

Pero aun así sentí que me miraban cientos de ojos curiosos.

-Tranquila te irá bien – me dijo al notar mi sonrojo.

En cuanto se fue entre al salón y me senté en una de las ultimas bancas, estuve sumergida en mis pensamiento hasta que oí que alguien me hablaba.

-Hola – me dijo una chica de cabello de color marrón claro y de ojos castaños.- me llamo Ángela Weber

-Mucho gusto Bella – le conteste simpáticamente

-perdona que te pregunte pero ¿eres amiga de Richard King?

-bueno yo lo considero mi mejor amigo

Al parecer iba decir algo pero como no nos habíamos dado cuenta que el maestro ya había entrado, nos llamo la atención.

-Señoritas, si no piensan poner atención sálganse de mi clase Solamente negamos las dos con la cabeza, provocando que yo tuviera que pasar al pizarrón a terminar la actividad.

Las siguientes clases fueron menos pesadas porque yo era buena en historia, física, lenguas y que la maestra de Química fue la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Richard me estaba esperando afuera cuando se acabo la última clase antes de salir al receso.

* * *

**y que tal???**

**a mi NO me gusto del todo**

**pero no es todo el cap**

**lo demas lo dejare mañana**

**Asi k dejn REWIEW entre mas sean mas pronto actualizo **

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HolA ¡!!!**

**ESTE CAP BUENO CONTINUACION DE CAP ES DEDICADO A MI HERMANA GEMELA PERDIDA AHORA ENCONTRADA Y A MI gEmElA eMoOxXzA**

**Las AMO**

-Hola Bella, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

-Claro – la cafetería no estaba muy lejos... parecía más el área de comida en un centro comercial, yo solo compre un sándwich y una soda, Richard se compro unos una hamburguesa con unos nachos, el me llevo hasta una de las mesas más grandes, de ahí solo había estado en clase con una chica rubia, que fácilmente te bajaba varios puntos de autoestima.

-Amigos ella es Bella viene de Chicago – la mayoría me vio feo a excepción de la chica rubia y al perecer su novio puesto que le tenía abrazada – ella es mi mejor amiga – dijo como en un tono de advertencia – enseguida todos hipócritamente sonrieron , que pedantes me dije a mi misma.

-El es Kevin, Mike – el que por cierto me estaba mirando… mejor dicho desnudando con la mirada. Nota personal tenía que alejarme de él .-Mark ,Tyler, Peter , Drake y Emmett – el último era quien tenía abrazado a la chica rubia – y ellas son Rosalie – la chica rubia aun me seguía sonriendo – Samantha, Natalie , Irina y ella es Tanya – esta última me miraba con odio , pero aun así yo di mi mejor sonrisa.

Todo el receso me la pase platicando con Emmett y Rosalie, ella había insistido en que la llamara Rose, los dos eran muy amigables; Emmett era como el hermano mayor que me hubiera gustado tener.

Cuando dieron el timbre para que empezáramos a entrar a los salones, Rosalie se ofreció a acompañarme a la siguiente clase, nos emocionamos las dos al saber que a las dos nos tocaba Biología.

Al salir de la cafetería ni siquiera me despedí de Richard, el estaba muy ocupado planeando el futuro partido.

Logramos llegar a tiempo a la clase, pero me encontré en un silencio incomodo cuando al entrar mi compañera Alice tenía una mirada de odio, ¿pero por qué me miraba así?... una vocecilla me dijo que no me miraba a mi si no a Rous.

Esta última no la miraba con rencor o algo parecido sino con tristeza en los ojos.

Gracias a Dios llego la maestra haciendo que Rose se fuera sentar a un lugar, yo seguí sumida en mis pasamientos.

-Señorita Swan podría sentarse junto con la señorita Cullen – me dijo la maestra mientras señalaba el lugar vacio aun lado de Alice.

Asentí y me senté, los primeros minutos estuvo callada, ya hasta casi acabar la clase me hablo.

-Si vamos a ir de compras ¿verdad?

-Claro –ella solo me dio una gran sonrisa.

Ya acabándose la clase mire mi horario, maldeci en mi interior, tocaba física.

Estaba confundida, Alice me había contado que hoy como era viernes tocaba natación.

-¿Estas perdida? – me dijo el chico que se llamaba Mike.

-Algo así… - conteste tímidamente- no encuentro el gimnasio

-Yo voy para allá – dijo alegremente.

Todo el camino no paro de hablar de él, cuando llegamos entre rápidamente al vestidor de chicas la mayoría ya estaban vestidas con sus trajes de baño.

-Demonios – susurre, yo no sabía nadar.

EDWARD POV

Toda la mañana me la pase pensando en ella, no sabía porque pero no me la podía quitar de la cabeza era tan sexy y esos ojos.

¡Edward concéntrate!- dije a mi mismo, tenía que ponerme mi traje de baño, hoy íbamos a jugar Waterpolo.

Me apresure a salir de los vestidores, puesto que ya iba a empezar la clase.

Cuando la vi, estaba de espaldas cubriéndose con una toalla, me acerque hasta quedar atrás de ella.

-Espero que nades mejor que como bailas – eso provoco que sotera la toalla del susto.

Traía puesto un traje de baño negro que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda y parte de ese perfecto abdomen.

Dio media vuelta para recoger su tolla, yo al mismo tiempo me agache provocando que nos pegáramos en la cabeza y como ella estaba en la orilladle la alberca se fue para atrás, yo intente tomarla de algo; y lo hizo, pero n fue suficiente porque yo también me fui con ella.

Los dos caimos al agua , no dejaba de sostenerla , aunque habíamos caído en la parte baja.

Cuando nos levantamos ella se sonrojo primero , luego me miro con odio.

-¿Qué? – pregunte

Ella enojada miro hacia mis manos , yo segui su mirada para encontrarme que la había agarrado de … sus… pechos.

Rapidamente quite las manos , pero no sirvió de nada , ella aun asi me solto una bofetada intastaneamente.

Ella salió lo mas rápido posible de la alberca.

Pero todos lo habían notado , los chicos la miraban con exitacion , mientras que las chicas con odio.

**Perdon pro que se a corto el cap .. prometo hacerlos mas largos si **

**AGREGAN A FAVORITOS , PONEN ALERTAS O DEJAN REWIEW**

**PLISS**

**Me harian sumamente feliz**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA **

**Bueno aquí me tienen con otro cap!!!**

**Este va dedicado a **Stephanie **o mejor conocida como **DADDY'S LITTLE CANNIBAL **, ella fue una de las mejores escritoras aquí en y una excelente fan … pero por desgracia se nos ha comunicado su muerte … yo no la conocía pero mi hermana gemela perdida ahora encontrada si , y su muerte nos puso a pensar demasiado en lo que pasaría si faltara una de las 2 , y el resulto seria dejar de escribir las dos.**

**Asi k Sthephanie descansa en paz !!!**

**Espero que les guste, porque a mí me gusta.**

**Por cierto las que pensaron que Richard, tenía mala pinta, ACERTARON, pero ya no diré nada mejor lean y lean.**

BELLA POV

Salí de la alberca lo mas pronto que pude, sentía todas las miradas en mi, ya iba a llegar a los vestidores cuando la maestra que no había estado presente cuando él me agarro...

-Señorita…

-Swan – le complete

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-Yo... yo - ¿Qué le decía? que acababa de pasarme lo más vergonzoso de mi vida.

-Sin escusas – me dijo molesta me tuve que regresar puesto que ella iba detrás de mí.

Todos aun mirándome comenzaron a meterse al agua excepto yo.

-Señorita no tenemos todo el día- me dijo sarcástica

Negué con la cabeza, provocando que se molestara más.

-No puedo – le dije

-¿Por qué?- dijo casi gritando

-No sé nadar – dije en un susurro inaudible

-¡¿Qué?!

-No sé nadar – fui elevando un poco más el volumen, pero aun así no escucho.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No sé nadar! – le grite en la cara, creo que me pase un poco.

-Entonces la quiero fuera de mi clase hasta que no tenga miedo - ¿miedo? nadie dejo miedo solo que no sabía nadar.

Pero aun así me salí de la clase, después de cambiarme busque mi horario, me tocaba S

Artes y ya sabia donde era el salón, así que busque una banca en el jardín y me senté a leer Cumbres Borrascosas, este era mi libro favorito, lo había leído por lo menos unas nueve veces.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta todos ya estaban cambiando de salón, yo me fui corriendo al salón de Arte.

Alcance a llegar antes que la maestra, el salón era muy amplio había unas mesas para dos personas y en vez de pizarrón había como un mini escenario ya a un lado del escenario había instrumento musicales.

-¿Está ocupado? – le pregunte a una chica señalando el asiento de alado.

-No – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dije aliviada me senté.

En eso entro la maestra parecía un poco hippie o simplemente relaja; ya iba a empezar a dar su tema cuando apareció en la puerta, el depravado y Emmett.

-Que bueno que nos acompañan señores Cullen – esperen un minuto ¿Emmett era hermana de Edward?, como una persona tan genial podía tener un hermano así.

Los dos se sentaron en la última mesa disponible.

-Bueno chicos, las clase de hoy será sobre la improvisación como ya sabrán improvisar significa realizar algo sin haberlo preparado antes, en la actuación es un recurso que nos permite desarrollar la capacidad interpretativa en los diálogos y movimientos y no es falta de preparación; más bien consiste en la habilidad para hacer una tarea escénica pronto y sin previa preparación.

Había juzgado mal a esta maestra, se notaba que estaba muy bien preparada.

-Ahora necesito que formen equipos de tres.- demonios con quien me iba a juntar, estaba a punto de preguntarle a la chica de alado pero ya se había ido.

Cuando de pronto empezó a oír que gritaban mi nombre.

Volta hacia esa dirección y descubrí que era Emmett que agitaba los brazos para llamar mi atención.

-¡¿Quieres ser de mi equipo?!- asentí con una gran sonrisa, mientras él se dirigía hacia ama.

-Que bien –dijo ya estando frente a mí.

-Muy bien ahora todos… señor Cullen y su equipo- pregunto la maestra

-No tengo – dijo avergonzado

-Se supone que no debería sobrar nadie – en esos pequeños segundos rogué, que_ no se dé cuenta de que somos dos, que no se dé cuenta…_

-Mire el equipo de su hermano y ¿¿¿de la señorita???...

-Swan – conteste sin levantar la mirada.

-Le falta un integrante – él se dirigió a nosotros, se me quedo viendo a los ojos por unos momentos pero yo voltee a otro lado.

-Chicos yo voy a decir los grupos y van a pasar al frente – creo que se refería al escenario- y van a improvisar una situación que les voy a poner ¿de acuerdo?... comienza el equipo de Melanie.

Y así paso el primer equipo ella personificaba a una mujer que tenía un amante, pero el esposo como era borracho decidió llevarle serena, sin saber que ella se hallaba con su amante.

Luego el segundo y el tercero hasta que nos nombro.

-Ahora el equipo Cullen- cuando dijeron _Cullen _la mayoría de las chicas se callaron para oír, ya estando a solas con la maestra ella hablo – bueno chicos, Emmett va ser un psicólogo matrimonial, mientras que ustedes son esposa y esposo – dijo señalándonos a Edward y a mí, yo hizo una mueca, pensaba reclamar pero la maestra aun así no me lo permitiría- ¿listo? – dijo alejándose un poco dejándonos en el escenario.

-Espere -dijo Emmett antes de abrir un pequeño armario aun lado del escenario, que tenía un letrero de "VESTUARIO"-Ahora si – dijo mientras tañaba un bastón, esperen ¿un bastón?

-Empiecen

**[N/a: como es improvisación todo es muy rápido, no lo piensas solo lo dices, así que no voy a poner lo que piensa cada uno, solamente los movimientos físicos]**

-Mucho gusto yo soy el doctor Emmett Casita.

-Mucho gusto nosotros somos… –dijo Edward

-Ahh si el matrimonio Gutierritos –dijo Emmett ¿Casita?

-Exacto – dije

-¿Y dígame cual es su problema?

-Lo que pasa es que yo… -empecé a decir

-Ya no quiere tener sexo mígo –Dijo Edward

-Eres un maldito pervertido- dije molesta

-Viene a mi memoria el día en que mi entrañable amigo Gregory House y yo resolvimos un caso en donde el esposo quería un bebe, pero ella no, entonces tomaba la píldora del día siguiente y cosas así ustedes entienden entonces yo…

-Disculpe eso que tiene que ver- pregunte

-Ya se tengo una idea –dijo Emmett

-Wou milagro-dijo Edward

-Esta usted seguro que no lo engaña con una más guapo, joven y con más dinero que usted… porque simplemente ya no le sirve su máquina –dijo señalando el pantalón de Edward

-No! … lo que pasa es que el es un pervertido sexual.

-¿Cómo dedujo eso?- dijo Emmett en un tono muy clínico

-Cuando él me mira siento que me desnuda con la...

-¡Óyeme no es cierto! – grito Edward, interrumpiéndome.

-Supongo… -empezó a decir Emmett

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Claro que no- Emmett nos miraba molesto pero no dejábamos de gritar.

-¡Claro que sí! –Emmett molesto nos pego con su bastón en la cabeza

-Ouch – exclamamos los dos cuando nos golpeo

-Ahh…. El único problema es que él quiere tener más sexo ardiente y asqueroso, dime – se dirigió a mi- que te cuesta disfrazarte sexy o hacerle un bailecito.

-¡Que! A ese depravado- dije yo

-¡Caso Cerrado! … tan- dijo Emmett pegándole al suelo con el bastón, en cuanto dijo eso todos aplaudieron.

-Asombroso – nos dijo la maestra – Emmett me encanta tu estilo – dijo acercándose a darle un abrazo, de seguro a la maestra le gustaba.

-Ahh ustedes también estuvieron bien – nos dijo la maestra restándole importancia.

Cuando pasamos a nuestro lugar todas las chicas le decían a Edward y a Emmett, que estuvieron geniales, y unas cuantas zorras le dijeron que ellas se apuntaban a ayudar en el "problema".

En cambio los chicos solo me miraban con una sonrisa según ellos sexy.

Asco fue lo que sentí.

Que en esta escuela todos eran unos pervertidos.

**FIN DE CAP**

**Les gusto??? A mí me fascino lo de House… es que soy 1000% fan de esa serie **

**Esta GENIAL**

………………………**..**

**Recuerden entre mas review , alertas, favoritos , etc. subo capitulo**

**BYE**

**!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA **

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo escribiendo su siguiente cap.**

**Espero que les guste aunque es un poco agresivo**

**Puesto que no ando bien estos últimos días tengo a mi odiosa prima conmigo en todo momento.**

**[LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA CREADORA DE EL VAMPIRO MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO]**

Edward POV

Esto de la improvisación se había salido de control, a lo mejor los demás no se dieron cuenta pero ella y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación privada, alejada de todo esto.

Estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas aunque lo de la alberca había sido un accidente.

Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamiento s que no me di cuenta cuando sonó el timbre, hasta que Emmett empezó a agitar su mano frente a mí.

-Tierra llamando a Edward.

-Ahh perdón – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

La mayoría del salón ya había salido, ella ya estava afuera yo trate de escurrirme entre la gente para alcanzarla.

Emmett se había quedado atrás cuando el alcance agarrándola del brazo obligándola a que girara.

-Espera –le dije en un susurro

-¿Que quieres? – me dijo secamente, pero en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba el estúpido de Richard King entre ella y yo.

Bella POV

-Espera – me dijo Edward aun agarrándome del brazo

-¿Qué quieres? – le dije secamente, pero él no alcanzo a contestar, puesto que en cuestión de segundos Richard se encontraba entre él y yo haciendo que Edward me soltara.

En un cerrar de ojos Richard le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Edward callera al suelo.

Yo me lleve la mano a la boca, mientras Edward notaba que tenía sangre en el labio.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar maldito ¿entendiste? – le dijo en tono amenazador.

Pero para mi desgracia ya toda la escuela ya se hallaba reunida ahí.

Emmett lo miraba con odio, pero no se la había aventado, puesto que estaba ayudando a Edward a levantarse, yo aun estaba en estado de shock cuando llego la pequeña Alice y empezó a gritarle a Richard.

-Mira imbécil, hijo de mami o te alejas de mi hermano o yo misma te part…

-Alice -le dijo Emmett arrastrándola hacia con Edward

-No, déjame - grito ella soltándose de su mano

-Mira enana no me das miedo, ni tu ni ninguno de tus hermanos – dijo Richard, yo asustada de que se fueran a pelear le jale del brazo logrando de que retrocediera.

-¡¡¡Yo no soy ninguna enana!!!

-Vámonos – le dije en tono suplicante

El asintió, dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes lanzar otra advertencia.

-¡Y te dije Cullen aléjate de ella! – yo lo seguí jalando entre la multitud.

Cuando por fin nos logramos a legar de toda la gente nos detuvimos.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Richard?! – le grite enojada

-No iba a dejar que ese estúpido te estuviera tocando, cuando murieron tus padres te hice una promesa. – Yo lo mire confusa- en el entierro yo les prometí cuidarte – dicho eso no pude evitar abrazarlo, trate de llorar pero me ganaron las lagrimas, nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, yo solo lloraba, mientras mi amigo me consolaba como antes.

-¿Bella no te gustaría salir a alguna parte? Estas en Los Ángeles – me dijo alegremente.

Solo asentí, nos fuimos caminando hasta el estacionamiento abrazados, yo lograba abrazarlo de la cintura mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su costado puesto que era muy alto.

Me llevo hasta una Equinox color plata, tardamos un poco en salir del estacionamiento, pero después de cinco minutos ya nos encontrábamos de camino, a un centro comercial.

Era enorme, Richard quiso que entráramos a Hooters, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos cercas de la ventana.

Estuvimos callados hasta que llego la mesera y como siempre la mesera vestía un mini short con una blusa pegadita.

Richard la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió yo simplemente empecé a leer el menú.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa sencilla con papas… ah y una coca cola – dije aun mirando con odio a la mesera que trataba de coquetear con Richard.

¿Esperen esto eran celos?

No lo sabía ni lo quería averiguar, pero no iba dejar que está tratara de coquetear con mi mejor amigo.

Richard POV

La mesera estaba para…

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa sencilla con papas… ah y una coca cola – dije Bella, mi Bella enojada.

Acaso estaría celosa, de verdad que estos últimos años la había extrañado, había estado con muchas chicas, demasiadas para el gusto de mi madre.

Pero a ella la había extrañado y si tenía que partirle la cara al estúpido de Edward Cullen para que no se le acercara, lo iba a hacer, con mucho gusto. No iba a permitir que me la ganara ni él ni ningún otro, yo era Richard King, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano en la escuela y el futuro de Isabella.

-Yo igual –dije mirando con cariño a Bella, la mesera al parecer lo noto, por que se fue mientras que Bella se sonrojaba.

Se veia tan adorable, tan inocente, me pregunto si aun será virg...

-Aquí esta su comida – dijo la mesera aun enojada.

Comimos en silencio, yo fui el primero que acabe, el entrenamiento de hoy me había dejado agotado.

-¿Ya no la quieres?- le pregunte a Bella mientras que le tomaba una papa frita.

-No –decía ella-recuerdas cuando teníamos tres años.

-No – dije nervioso

-Ahh no me digas que no te acuerdas de las sillitas. – Me dijo casi riendo, o como pudo acordarse, era tan vergonzoso, cuando lo iba a superar- te acuerdas, aun me debes mi sillita verde.

-Oh Bella ¿cuando lo vas a superar? – le dije avergonzado

-Nunca – dijo ya riendo – te llevaste mi sillita verde solamente porque no te gustaba la azul.

De pequeños Bella y yo éramos muy unidos así que su mama nos compro una sillita a cada uno pero a mí me gustaba la verde de ella, y no pare de llorar hasta que me la cambio.

-Ya se de cumpleaños de voy a dar una sillita verde con todo y moño para que me dejes en paz- dije.

-No serias capaz- me dijo incrédula, pero al voltear a verme noto que estaba hablando seriamente , yo era capaz de todo con ella.

Tenía que hacerla mía , como siempre debió de haber sido.

Después de salir del restaurante, estuvimos caminando un rato, nos detuvimos en un puesto de helados.

-¿Quieres uno? – le pregunté, ella acepto.

Como siempre pidió un helado de vainilla con un poco de chispitas y yo uno doble de chocolate.

**Bueno este cap. estuvo**

**Corto**

**LO SE!!**

**Por cierto lo de las sillitas nos paso a mi hermana gemela perdida ahora encontrada , y aun no se le olvida , así que este cao es para ella y mi gem EmooXa K ME PRESIONA PARA ESCRIBIR**

**No TE CREAS**

**Entre mas REVIEW , ALERTAS , FAVORITOS , ETC. subo más pronto así que adelante.**

**BExzItOsZ de pArTe de mI SexY EdDy**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA **

**Bueno aquí me tienen algo triste por k yo me esfuerzo por subir capítulos pero casi NO hay REVIEW**

**No se si les gusta o no**

 **Así que a lo mejor ya NO subo capítulos**

**Lean **

**EDWARD POV**

El idiota de Richard ya se había ido y con Bella para mi buena suerte.

Emmett me ayudo a levantarme, Alice estuvo insistiendo en que fuera a la enfermería, yo me negué pero como siempre la duendecilla gano, la enfermera que me recibió me lavo la herida en el labio y me dio unas pastillas.

-¿Feliz? – le pregunte a Alice

-Sip – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa , pase toda la tarde encerrado en mi cuarto , sin hacer nada en especial , simplemente pensar en Bella , ¿Qué relación tendrá con Richard King? , acaso era una de sus miles de novias o una prima… No, prima no era, sino su apellido seria King. Pero el que querrá de ella , no lo podía negar ella era hermosa , pero ella era hermosa a su manera , sencilla , simple y natural , no era una belleza superficial como la mayoría de los ligues de Richard , ella era diferente a todas.

Era especial.

BELLA POV

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, Alice se encontraba sentada en mi cama observándome maliciosamente.

-Hola – dije tímidamente, no sabía que había pasado después de que me fui con Richard.

-¿Te la pasaste bien? – me pregunto seriamente, yo solo asentí y corrí al baño.

En la mañana allí había dejado mi piyama así que después de tomar un baño me la puse.

Al salir Alice estaba viento la Televisión.

-¿Por qué huiste así? – me pregunto calmada.

-Por miedo – dije sonando obvia –a que me reclamaras por lo que hizo Richard.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, pero de todas formas ese idiota me las va a pagar- al acabar de decir eso me vio con un ana sonria maléfica – pero tú me debes una ida al centro comercial.

-Ahh si lo siento lo olvide – dije inocentemente

-Está bien te perdono, pero mañana iremos a hacerte un make over – dijo divertida, yo reí amargamente.

Después de un rato de ver la televisión me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente Alice me eligió la ropa y como sabía que si se descuidaba tan solo momento me pondría otra cosa, así que me obligo a cambiarme frente a ella, cuando me quite el short, me miro horrorizada.

-Ohh por dios, Bella, ¿que son braguetas mata pasiones? [N/a: mata pasiones, se refiere a calzoncillos grandes]

Al parecer Alice noto mi mirada de odio y paro de reírse, pero no sin antes decir algo.

-Definitivamente al primer lugar que iremos en el centro comercial será a Victoria´s Secret.

La mañana transcurrió normal, pero obviamente no me presente en Educación Física, prefería dirigirme al salón de Artes un rato.

Al llegar me asombre al hallarlo solo, y sin poder resistirlo entre, me senté en una banca pero después de un rato me percate del hermoso piano blanco de cola.

-Wou - exclame, mientras me acercaba al piano.

Me senté en el banquito enfrente de él y comencé a tocar Claro de luna, era mi canción favorita. Aunque me recordaba demasiado a mamá, ella me la había enseñado, ella había sido lo que más quería, ella había sido una mujer maravillosa.

Cerré los ojos puesto que mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas pero no deje de tocar , quería seguir recordándola , me prometí a mi misma no olvidarla , no importara cuanto solo me provocara , en cierto modo la quería más que a mi padre.

Ya casi acababa la canción pero no resistí y deje de tocar, aun con los ojos cerrados me recargue en el piano y seguí llorando.

Cuando de repente sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla, ya no sabía si era obra de mi imaginación o en realidad alguien estaba ahí.

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Lo siento – dijo retirando su mano de mi mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte molesta, odiaba que alguien me viera llorar.

-Te quería decir algo.

-Bien aquí estoy que me quieres decir- le dije secándome las lagrimas.

-Disculparme – dijo seriamente

-Disculpa no aceptada – dije amargamente.

Duramos un momento en silencio.

-¿Tocas el piano? – me pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si – dije tímidamente

-Yo igual – eso me sorprendió – oye quieres algún día de estos salir a tomar algo

-Aun no te perdono

-Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que adorable se veía, esperen_ adorable, _no este chico pervertido sexual. No podía negarlo era guapo. [N/a: ¿Haber quien lo niega?] – pero yo te podría mostrar la ciudad.

-Ya lo hizo Richard

-¿A si? ¿A dónde fueron? – pregunto retóricamente

-Al centro comercial – conteste un poco avergonzada por mi respuesta

-Yo te podría mostrar de una forma diferente – dijo superficialmente.

-¿Cuando dejaras de acosarme?

-No te acoso – dijo seriamente, por Dios ni yo se lo creía.-mira qué tal si hacemos un trato… yo te muestro la ciudad y si por cualquier motivo te parezco un pervertido o algo por el estilo te dejo molestar.- sonaba tentador, no podía creerlo capaz de pasar un día sin parecer un pervertido.

-Acepto –dije dándole la mano.

-No te arrepentirás Bella- me dijo muy confiado, después de dicho eso empezó a tocar una canción que no reconocí, pero de verdad que era bueno en el piano.

Era asombroso ver como sus dedos se movían delicadamente por las teclas pero a la vez rápidos.

Pero se detuvo de pronto cuando escuchamos a Emmett.

-Edward y Bella se quieren, se aman, se besan y hacen cuchi cuchi – decía en tonito de burla de primaria. Yo me sonroje cuando Edward se paro y se dirigió hacia Emmett este se hizo hacia atrás.

-Lo lamento hermano, prometo ya no hacerlo – decía algo asustado

-Está bien – él le dijo amenazadoramente.

Después de empezaron a llegar más chicos, yo me volví a sentar junto a la chica.

En la clase se volvió a hablar sobre la improvisación.

Hablaba sobre un proyecto, pero yo no puse atención.

ALICE POV

Esta vez no iba a dejar que Bella me dejara plantada, así que al acabar mi clase me fui corriendo a su salón, cuando llegue apenas iba saliendo, la tome del brazo y la aleje de todos los demás, se veía algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? – me dijo con tono preocupado

-Me prometiste que hoy iríamos de compras – dije haciendo un puchero.

-Ohh es cierto – dijo al instante

-Está bien, solo esperamos a que salga Edward y nos vamos – le dije dando brinquitos, me ponía tan feliz volver a tener una amiga con quien ir de compras, porque Edward era muy buen hermano, pero no se porque pero se molestaba, cuando le pedía que se probara algo o lo obligara a entrar a TODAS las tiendas.

Aun recordaba cuando me acompaño a comprar ropa interior.

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – le grite _

_-¡Que! – me dijo_

_-Entra a la tienda – le dije empujándolo hacia la tienda _

_-No Alice por favor – me rogaba, resistiéndose._

_-Edward necesito tu ayuda- _

_-Pero es una tienda de… _

_-Ropa íntima – le complete la frase_

_-Exacto, no puedo entrar _

A los pocos segundos llego Edward, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, pero al verlo no pude evitar reírme.

Los dos me miraron como si estuviera loca, que en estos tiempos nadie se podía reír, estos dos estaban amargados.

**MMM bueno el fin del cap**

**Como ya les había dicho este podría ser uno de los últimos capítulos por falta de**

**REVIEW**

 **Así que ADIOS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas miren lamento lo del capítulo pasado, pero no solamente fue por los review, por lo que pensaba dejar de escribir.**

**Últimamente he tenido muchos problemas en especial con mi familia y con una amiga que se pasa de habladora.**

**NO FUE CHANTAJE ehhh… de verdad ando mal últimamente**

 **Pero no lo dejare, se los prometo… se vería muy mal para las personas que lo leen así que gracias**

**Aquí les dejo el cap.…. Espero que les guste **

EDWARD POV

Al salir del salón me despedí de mi hermano Emmett.

-Adiós hermano- le dije

-¿A dónde vas que no invitas? – me pregunto ofendido

-Ah llevar a la duendecilla de compras - dije amargamente

-Suerte hermano – me dijo dándome una palmaditas en la espalda.

Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia donde la duendecilla me dijo que me esperaría. Se encontraba con Bella, por un momento me alegre de que nos acompañara, pero luego pensé en todo lo que mi hermana la haría sufrir. Cuando me pare enfrente de ella, Alice comenzó a reírse de la nada, cada vez se parecía más a Emmett, me pregunto cuándo Alice perdonaría a Rose por…

En eso sonó el teléfono de la duendecilla, ella contesto de inmediato.

-Hola … Ahh…sip…lo olvide…no te enojes…si …nos vemos…te quiero- Alice colgó y nos miro con cara de disculpa –oigan chicos se me olvido que ya tenía planes hoy … no les molesta que vallamos otro día de compras -¿Quién habrá sido, para que Alice rechazara un día de compras?

-No hay problema Alice – dejo Bella, se notaba que estaba feliz.

-Hay gracias- dijo Alice – ya se este viernes te puedes ir a mi casa a dormir y así podremos ir de compras todo el día –dijo emocionada, provocando que Bella riera amargamente

-Seria genial –dijo ella.

-Bueno adiós Bella, hermano – nos dijo al momento en que se despedía de beso de nosotros.

BELLA POV

Alice se despidió de nosotros y se fue, la verdad me alegraba por una parte, pero ahora que iba a hacer toda la tarde, no tenía mucha tarea.

-Mmm Bella… estaba pensando que a lo mejor podríamos salir hoy – me dijo Edward un poco tímido.

-Ahh es que yo… tengo tarea – mentí, seamos sinceras Bella, no tienes tarea y tienes que darle espacio a Richard, no puedes estar todo el día con él.

-Está bien… será en otra ocasión – cuando termino de decir eso comenzó a ser, Bella piensa rápido o se ira.

-Hollé Edward, está bien – le dije a él pareció que se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto a un emocionado, yo solo asentí – no te arrepentirás Bella

-Eso espero – conteste

-Está bien… que te parece se vas y dejas tu mochila y te alcanzo en tu cuarto en una media hora.

-Claro – dije, me dirigí ya mi cuarto.

Cuando no pude evitar ir a verme al espejo, decidí cambiarme a algo más fresco , así que me puse unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes azul junto con unas balerinas blancas , me aliase el cabello y me puse un poco de gloss. No sé porque pero cuando oí que alguien tocaba la puerta me puse nerviosa,

-Cálmate Bella, cálmate – me repetí en el trayecto a la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quede sorprendida el llevaba unas bermudas color caqui y una camiseta negra muy ajustada, que hacia resaltar sus pectorales, durante un momento nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos a los ojos.

-¿Nos vamos? – dije levemente

-Ahh… claro –salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte con curiosidad

-Es una sorpresa – me dijo cuando se paro enfrente de una motocicleta de color roja con negro, se veía que era muy rápida, era simplemente increíble.

-¿Es tuya? – le pregunte

-No, es de un amigo, no la va a prestar el día de hoy – dijo con una sonrisa picara- toma –me dijo tendiéndome un casco.

-¿Y esto?

-La seguridad es primero – yo asentí y me lo puse, si me estuviera viendo mi madre ahora, no lo pensaría dos veces y me enviaría a una escuela para señoritas- ¿lista? – yo asentí, el se subió primero, obvio a mi me toco atrás – sujétate bien – y yo muy sufrida me tuve que aferrar a él, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, al parecer él lo sintió, porque también se estremecía. Cuando arranco la motocicleta produjo un leve sonido a salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, al principio no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, definitivamente no me gustaba su forma de conducir, poco a poco fue bajando hasta una razonable la velocidad al notar mi estado.

-Y a puedes abrir los ojos – dijo riendo yo negué con la cabeza – no va a pasar nada, confía en mí.

-Está bien – al abrirlos me quede sorprendida, íbamos recorriendo las calles del centro de Los Ángeles – Wou- conteste aun sorprendida

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto contento

-Si – dije alegre, la verdad que no pensaba que este día iba a ser así.

-Es un poco diferente a lo que te mostro el tal Richard – me dijo con un tono feliz, esperen el "tal Richard", iba a ponerme a alegar pero decidí guardar silencio y disfrutar de la vista. La ciudad era hermosa, llena de gente y las tiendas de muchos colores. Era muy diferente a lo que Richard me había enseñado, el simplemente me había llevado al centro comercial.

-Ya casi llegamos – yo creía que la sorpresa había sido el viaje en moto, pero me sorprendí al ver un letrero de "Aguarían of te Pacifica".

-¿Vamos ir a un acuario? –dije sorprendida

-¿Si o prefieres no ir? – me dijo triste

-Nooo claro que quiero ir – dije sorprendida por su actitud

-Está bien –dijo estacionando la moto cercas de la entrada, el se bajo primero, durante un momento se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué?, tan mal me veo- dije asustada.

-Es que… te ves lindísima – yo no pude evitar sonrojarme- está bien es hora de entrar- me dijo ayudándome a bajar .Pero uno de mis pies se enredo en la moto provocando de que cayera sobre él, quedando a unos centímetros mis labios de los suyos. Pero para mi desgracia sonó mi celular, haciendo que reaccionara quitándome de encima.

-Lo siento – dijo antes de contestar.

_-¿Bueno?_

_-¿Bella donde estas?-Era Richard_

_-Ahh es que Salí un rato_

_-¿Ahh si con quien? – no me gustaba para nada su tonito_

_-Richard… me tengo que ir llegando te habla ¿va?- y colgué._

Cuando me gire para ver a Edward, el me estaba viendo feliz.

-¿Entramos? – me pregunto

-Claro – le dije acercándome a él. Mientras el pagaba los boletos el me pregunto seriamente quien me había llamado.

-Richard – conteste restándole importancia.

Nos dieron un mapita , al entrar a la tienda de regalos, estaba decorada estilo playero al igual que la entrada, cuando de repente logre ver a lo lejos la entrada como de una cueva que tenía un letrero de "Peces de agua dulce".

-Oh mira Edward vamos –dije agarrándolo del brazo jalándolo para entrar.

-¿Emocionada? – me dijo cuando entramos, el lugar estaba oscuro solo poseían luz las peceras, había peces de tantos colores, que no pude evitar acercarme a una de las peceras.

-¿Te gusta? – me pregunto divertido

-Si – le dije

-Voltéate – me dijo y yo obedecí, al no saber que me iba a tomar una foto. Aquí estaba prohibido, así que cuando el teléfono soltó el Flash, un guardia de seguridad vino tras nosotros, los dos asustados salimos corriendo y como niños pequeños nos ocultamos detrás de un arbusto.

-shhh –me dijo al ver que no paraba de reír – ya se fue –dijo aliviado. Pero yo aun no paraba de reiré me miraba extraño.

-Perdona pero me recuerda a cuando estaba pequeña – el asintió y me dio la mano para pararme pero me doble mi pie. –Ouch… demonios –masculle

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo pasando mi brazo sobre su hombro, pero no estaba del todo convencido –Ya se, móntate.

-¡¿Qué?! –dije sorprendida al ver que se ponía delante de mí.

-Yo te cargare – me dijo muy confiado y después de discutir un buen rato me convenció, al principio me sentí mal porque me estuviera cargando, pero después me relaje.

-Hay no me vallas a tumbar –dije al pasar a un lado de una tinas con tortuguitas, cuando se acercaba demasiado.

-Confía en mi –dijo antes de hacer como que me soltaba provocando que soltara un gritito-¿quieres ir a comer algo? – me dijo restándole importancia al anterior.

-Si –dije aun asustada.

Me llevo hacia las gradas de donde se veía el show de los delfines.

-Espera voy a comprar algo de comer – me dijo antes de dirigirse a un puesto de comida rápida. El día de hoy me la había pasado muy bien, de verdad que Edward no era tan mal chico, se había portado bastante bien toda la tarde.

Creo que empezaba a gustarme.

Cuando de repente una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Aquí esta-me dijo dándome un hot-dog y una soda.

-Gracias- por el altavoz anunciaron que el show empezaría en 15 min, después de varios minutos de silencio, el rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué es Richard King de ti? – me pregunto seriamente

-Un amigo

-¿En serio? – pregunto confuso

-Si… es mi mejor amigo desde chico

**Ola!!!!!!**

**Les gusto??? Ami algo aunque de verdad que me alegraron la semana con su REVIEW**

**!!!!!!!**

**Sobretodo los k comentaron k les gusta la historia asi que dejen su REVIEW para esforzarme y darles el próximo capitulo**

**BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola ¿Qué tal? …bueno aquí me tienen escribiendo muriéndome de risa …**

**DISCULPEN por la tardanze e tenido exámenes, natación,proyectos,metroy ficc y por desgracia no me supe organizar hasta ahorita**

**Bueno este cap va para mi GEMELA PERDIDA AHORA ENCONTRADA y para mi maestro de natación que me inspiro un CAP]**

**ALICIA SI LES ESTO EVITATE TUS COMENTARIOS**

**[ Para su información mi profe de natación es JOVEN ,mi mamá, mi GEMELA y mi amiga de la escuela me hacen la burla , que por que es mi novio xq según ellas le gusto]**

Edward pov

-¿Qué es Richard King de ti? – le pregunte seriamente, de verdad quería saber que había entre estos dos.

-Un amigo – dijo sinceramente

-¿En serio? – pregunte confuso , como era posible que no fueran nada.

-Si… es mi mejor amigo desde chico – empezó a decir , viéndome a los ojos – nos conocimos en el kínder Garden – dijo entre risas , supuse que se acordaba de algo – y mis padres y su madre eran muy buenos amigos – dijo secamente, mientras bajaba la mirada , yo puse mi mano en su barbilla obligándola a que levantara la mirada, sus ojos eran hermosos pero esta vez tenía una lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte intrigado

-Es que … me da tristeza recordar todo lo feliz fui … y me entristece pensar en mis padres , los extraño – en eso comprendí todo, sus padres habían muerto , por eso había venido a estudiar a este instituto.

-Un día alguien me dijo , que no debemos llorar por alguien que ya no esta con nosotros , en vez hay que tenerlos presente como un recuerdo feliz de todas los momentos con esa persona, porque aunque hay personas que ya no están físicamente con nosotros están aquí – dije poniendo mi mano en su corazón .

En cuanto acabe de hablar ella se me lanzo a abrazarme.

-Gracias – dijo tartamudeando .

BELLA POV

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente , el show y todo el parque fue asombroso y Edward era muy diferente a lo que había pensado , definitivamente no era un pervertido, era una persona muy linda amable y muy pero muy dulce.

El era el único que podía lograr que me sonrojara sin que me diera pena.

Antes de irnos paso a la tienda de recuerdos a comprar algunas cosas.

Eligio un peluche en forma de ballena.

-Para tu novia –aventura , el negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No… para mi hermano si no me mataría – dijo riendo.

El regreso al instituto en la motocicleta fue mucho mejor al sentir el viento en mi cara y que ya no tenía miedo de estrellarnos y claro la ciudad se veía mejor con el atardecer. Al terminar de estacionarse me ayudo a bajarme, el tan amable me acompaño a mi cuarto.

-Bueno adiós – dije tristemente

-Adiós – dijo antes de que entrara a mi cuarto , pero a una velocidad impresionante me tomo del brazo haciéndome girar, yo lo mire confundida.- recuerdas el trato – de repente todo regreso a mi mente , le había prometido volver a salir con él o ignorarlo dependiendo de la cita de hoy.

-Ya recuerdo – dije

-¿y qué piensas? – me pregunto ansioso yo puse cara como de estar pensando seriamente .

EDWARD POV

-¿Y qué piensas – le pregunte ansioso , y de verdad estaba ansioso, es que ella era diferente era encantadora y no lo podía negar era mus sexi , quede tan clavado en mis pensamiento , que me sorprendió cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla .

-Espero que eso responsa tu pregunta – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero yo aun seguía a tonito ,en serio me había dado un beso en la mejilla o fue una alucinación , sea lo que haiga sido estaba muy feliz.

Me dirigí a mi habitación , entre al ver que no había ningún letrero en mi puerta que decía "No entrar", yo había obligado a Emmett usarlo cada vez que él y Rose se pusieran cariñosos, de verdad el día que loas había encontrado en el baño había tenido pesadillas.

Emmett se encantaba acostado en su cama viendo la TV , el cuarto estaba desordenado pero no me importo y me recosté en la cama mientras le aventaba su ballena

-Hola hermano – le dije aun con mi sonrisita

-Wou hermano que te paso y esto - dijo con un tono malicioso

-Acabo de regresar de una cita , con la chica más hermosa del planeta

-Hermano ¿este drogado? … fuiste con Alice de compras… en primera ir con tu hermana de compras no es una cita y en segunda Alice es tu hermano – dijo preocupado

-Wuacatela ….No fui de compras – el me vio con cara de duda. –Alice al parecer tenía algo que hacer y pues Bella se quedo sin…

-espera hermano saliste con Bella – me interrumpió

-Si – dije orgulloso

-Te felicito hermano es una niña muy linda – dijo en tono gay , yo me reí ante su acento , pero él fue el que se rio cuando puse mi mano bajo la almohada y me encontré con una tanguita roja pasión.

Puse cara de horror y se la avente.

-la encontraste , como no me lo imagine –dijo Emmett mientras la agarraba y la olfateaba , a mi me dieron ganas de vomitar.

BELLA POV

Cuando entre a la habitación no puede evitar aventarme a mi cama , estaba tan feliz , el era tan diferente a todos los chicos que conocía contando a Richard.

Una voz en mi cabecita no dejaba de repetir , que esto estaba mal , bueno a lo mejor tenía razón pero al menos comprobé que no era un pervertido.

Esa noche dormí profundamente sin ninguna pesadilla

En la mañana me despertó el sonido de la ducha , obviamente era Alice , en mi cama estaba un blusón , morado bastante bonito pero con un poco de escote.

Cuando termine de cambiarme Alice salió del baño se veía muy linda.

-Hola – me dijo un poco triste

-¿Qué pasa Alice estas bien? – le pregunte preocupada

-Es que … todos los hombres son unos idiotas – yo la mire confundida – ayer cuando no pude ir de compras Salí con un chico llamado Bryan

-Si y ¿ qué paso?

-Pues que yo soy una estúpida y por poco me acuesto con el – yo la mire sorprendida , y corrí a abrazarla – porque todo esto me tiene que pasar a mí , no puedo encontrarme con un lindo chico

-Hay Alice , tranquila – empecé a decir , aun abrazadas – algún día hallaras a alguien

-¿Cuándo , bella? ¿Cuándo?

-Mas pronto de lo que esperas – le dije mientras nos separábamos y le daba una pequeña sonrisa – ahora señorita quiero que me regreses a la pequeña duendecilla radiante y feliz

-Yo no soy duendecilla – me corrigió , antes de regresar al baño para secarse las lagrimas- y por cierto que hiciste ayer- Mi mente de quedo en blanco debería contarle que el día anterior Salí con su hermano

-Ahh nada en especial Salí por ahí- respondí quitándole importancia

-Hollé que te parece si hoy si nos vamos de compras – me dijo

-Claro seria genial – respondí

Después de unos minutos Alice y yo nos dirigimos a clase , se la paso todo el camino hablando de a que tiendas iríamos , la mayoría no las conocía.

-Pero definitivamente tendremos que ir a Victoria Secret – dijo antes de que entrara a mi salón ,eso provoco que me sonrojara , pero mi sonrojo aumento cuando me di cuenta que toda la clase lo había oído .Las clases fueron pasando lentamente , me sentía tonta emocionarme tanto por la clase de Arte , bueno siendo sinceras ansiaba ver de nuevo a Edward. Pensaba sentarme con él y con Alice en el recreo pero Richard fue por mí en la última hora.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de él se hallaba un nuevo chico rubio de ojos azules , se encontraba sentado a un lado de Rosalie.

-hola –les dije a Emmett y a Rose - paren ya estoy comiendo – dije en tono de broma , mientras se seguían besando. Cuando se separaron Emmett me vio con una sonrisa picara que me dio miedo.

-Hay Bella , Bella , Bellita ya me entere de que tu y mi bro salieron ayer- me dijo tratando de sonar serio.

-Ahh yo … solo fue…es que – no lograba hallar una escusa coherente

-No te preocupes no soy hermano celoso pero esta Alice… - no termino de decir puesto que Rose lo golpeo y negó con la cabeza

-Pero que mal educados somos el es Jasper mi primo – dijo Rose mientras señalaba al chico rubio.

-Hola , mucho gusto me llamo Bella – le conteste con una sonrisa

-El gusto es mío Bella- me dijo amablemente con un tono sureño, todo el almuerzo no la pasamos hablando Jasper y yo , era una persona muy interesante y muy amable y me agradaba la idea de ya no ser la nueva.

Si pensaba que la mañana había pasado lentamente , fue peor la clase después del almuerzo, simplemente fue eterna. Tanto que en cuanto dieron el timbre Salí corriendo aros vestidores del gimnasio , pero me pare en seco , en la entrada.

-¿No vas a entrar? – me pregunto su hermosa a mis espaldas , me volví para mirar sus hermosos ojos ._Hay Isabella y dices que no te gusta _me dijo mi mente

-No prefiero evitarme la humillación de no saber nadar – dije sinceramente, pero al parecer le pareció gracioso por que comenzó a reírse , yo simplemente lo fulmine con la mirada, el lo noto y trato de ya no reír.

-Perdón pero no pensaras que todos los días hacemos natación o ¿si?- oh cielos tenía razón , porque no lo pensé antes _Por que estabas embobada con el _.-entonces entramos

-Es que en realidad no soy muy buena en deportes-dije tímidamente

-Mira hoy vamos a hacer equipos para jugar… ¿Quieres ser de mi equipo?

………………

**Ya salió JAZZ**

**Por cierto muchas GRACIAS Ahh las que trataron de alegrarme el día … de verdad así que es para todas ellas [ a continuación las nombro ] : * nOra muXaz GRACIAS Y **

_*__sayuri __*__LiliCullen__ *Sakura Daidouji_

_*fefitha black *__Rei Hino Cullen__ *__MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN_

_*__AkHaNe__ *__deniziithaw__ *__deniziithaw_

_*__chemical11__ *__AkHaNe__ *__AkHaNe_

_*__LolaaC13__ *__martinacullen__ *Da__ry-Cullen_

_*__Eli Cullen_ _*__pepi Gaby-Dani Cullen_

_*abiga *cryys *fefitha Black_

_*__ManadaDlKlanVampirezco__ *__dark princess nix_

_*__deniziithaw__ *__Nessie Cullen Potter_

_*dianetha *__taly cullen_

_*__Lariziitha.__ *__pepi_

_**Y A TODAS LA QUE DEJEN HOY REVIEW **_


	10. AVISO DE mi regreso

**HOLA NIÑAS **

**antes de que me manden golpear tranquilas volvere a escribir solo que estos meses fueron dificil**

**mmuchas locuras me pasaron XD pero e regresado con muchas ganas**

**este no es cap es solo un AVISO ya estoy volviendo a escribir el siguiente cap.!!!**

**asi que en esta semana lo tendran tratare de escribir rapido y asi poder continuar con **

**mi otra historia ^^**

**BUENO mil gracias a las que han leido esta historia y a mi gemela emOxa **

**GEMELA PERDIDA AHORA ENCONTRADA te adOro nenaa!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno Aquí esta este cap.… perdonen por abandonar la historia no daré escusas solo disfruten.

PROX CAP (Miércoles 19)

BELLA PV.

-Mira hoy vamos a hacer equipos para jugar… ¿Quieres ser del mío? – me mordí el labio, de seguro me estaba poniendo roja, no era como que me pidiera que fuera su novia pero aun así era un proposición, por algo se debe de empezar ¿verdad?

- claro pero no traigo ropa deportiva, creo que tendré que ir al cuarto por… ropa – que tonta era, pero era cierto no tenia ropa.

-Déjame ir por uno de los uniformes que tienen aquí en el colegio – me dijo con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, provocando que solo pudiera asentir. Salió corriendo en dirección a los vestidores y yo me quede esperándolo ahí afuera.

-Mira quien esta aquí – dijeron despejamente detrás de mi, me voltee para enfrentarme con el sequito de oxigenadas, perdón de porristas Denali.

-¿Algún problema? – dije tranquilamente, jamás me habían intimidado las personas así.

- Te diría que no, pero en realidad si… ¿Quién te crees? – dijo la oxigenada mayor, ósea Tanya.

- Disculpa, ¿a que te refieres? – no me había metido con ellas como para que me trataran así.

- Primero llegas y le levantas las hormonas a todos los chicos y luego sales con mi Richard y como no te basto sales con Edward Cullen. ¿Quién te crees? – persona mas estúpida no había conocido antes y no pude evitar reír – Contéstame zorra – mi cara cambio a seria en un segundo, estaba analizando mil maneras desteñirle, arrancarle, quemarle, triturarle cada cabello oxigenado que tenia en esa cabeza hueca. – o que ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? – me decía amenazadoramente mientras me rodeaba ella y sus amiguitas.

-Mira Tanya quiere llorar, necesita su mami - decía una.

- Si va ir a llorarle a papi - me tomaron del cabello y de la ropa , para empezar a aventarme , en cualquier otro momento ya hubiera arrastrado a mas de una , pero tenían razón necesitaba de mi mami y papi , ahora no estaban , no se como paso pero entre en un trance , no me movía ni les decía nada mientras ellas me jalaban , sentía dolor pero nada comparado con el dolor emocional que estaba sufriendo.

-¡Déjenla en paz! – oí que gritaba un chico y llegaba a quitarlas, sentía que me iba y me desmaye.

EDWARD PV

Había encontrado el uniforme y ya estaba apunto de llegar cuando vi a Bella en los brazos de un chico rubio, con un poco de sangre en el labio, avente el uniforme y corrí tratándolo de alcanzar ya que se estaba lleno ¿que le había pasado?, ¿que le hizo ese maldito? Ya estaba apunto de alcanzarlo cuando una mano me jalo, no me había fijado que ahí estaba el grupito Denali.

-¿Ah donde vas bombón? – me dijo Tanya mientras me tomaba de los brazos y me abrazaba, yo me quede perplejo, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Bella.

-Tengo que ir con ella… ¿Qué le paso? - le pregunte preocupado.

-Nada bombón, es una zorra ya sabes que esas siempre se quieren hacer la victima – la mire confundido – yo iba pasando y ella me insulto y comenzó a decirme que me alejara de… Richard… que era de el y jamás nadie se lo iba a poder quitar – quede atónito, ¿Qué no eran solo amigos? – y me dijo que si me acercaba tantito a el, me iba a hacer daño, asustada yo le conteste y se me hecho encima, no sabia que hacer - ella ya estaba sollozando, que tonto fui, Bella solo fingía claro para darle celos a Richard.

ALICE PV.

Me estaba durmiendo en clase de física cuando entro con permiso del maestro, un chico rubio de ojos azules, dios ese si era un hombre, me senté mejor y me quede observándolo cuando el profesor pronuncio mi nombre.

-Alice Cullen, a la enfermería por favor – lo mire confundida ¿a que iría yo a la enfermería? – al parecer su... amiga o compañera de cuarto esta ahí – Debi de quedarme mas palida, ¿Qué tenia bella? , asentí y Salí detrás del chico rubio.

-Ven vamos – me dijo el chico, yo aun no reaccionaba había demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué Bella estaba en la enfermería? Y este chico ¿de donde habrá salido? , el comprendió mi mirada curiosa – me llamo Jasper y tu amiga esta en enfermería por que unas… rubias la golpearon afuera del gimnasio – mi mirada se lleno de furia. – Tranquila esta bien – entramos a la enfermería y Bella se encontraba en una de las camillas estaba despierta pero solo lloraba y lloraba en silencio, se me partió el corazón al ver esa imagen, unos cuantos moretones en el brazo y sangre en el labio.

-Las matare.


	12. LAS MATARE!

ALICE PV

El chico que se dijo llamar Jasper debió de entender que era un peligro para esas chicas así que me tomo del hombro y como harte de magia me tranquilizo.

-Por favor esperemos a que tu amiga mejore ¿si? - Como resistirme a esa mirada.

-Está bien...

Estuvimos ahí una media hora más Jasper no se separo de nosotras solo para ir a comprar unos refrescos para nosotras.

-Gracias - Bella ya se había sentado y estábamos conversando - pero no te preocupes Bella, yo me encargare puedo hacer que sus horribles rubios queden de un color verde o también...

-Bella veo que tienes una amiga muy original - dijo entre risas Jasper mientras me sonrojaba un poco. - Pero eso es lo que la hace más linda - Bella se comenzó a reír de mi color rojo.

-Bueno bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos Bella debes de estar cansada - la ayude a levantarse y empezamos a salir de la enfermería, Jasper gracias a dios se quedo tomando las mochilas... A papa' le daría el infarto si le pido más dinero esta semana, era un exagerado.

-Eyy! - grito Jasper y nos alcanzo no íbamos muy retirados - les importa señoritas que las acompañe a su cuarto, no puedo dejar que carguen ustedes. -se refería a las bolsas, pero no me hubiera importado si hubiera dicho que era para que no nos secuestraran los extraterrestres igual hubiera aceptado.

Como sea nos acompaño hasta nuestros cuartos yo iba con mi sonrisita mientras Bella iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, tristemente llegamos al cuarto valla si se paso rápido el tiempo.

-Bueno chicas este mañana hay una fiesta en la playa bueno entre tarde y noche no sé si quieran ir.

-¡Estaría sensacional! ¿Verdad Bella? - ella asintió y dio las gracias a Jasper y sin más entro a la habitación. Aun andaba tristona pobrecita.

-Entonces paso por ustedes a las 8 no se les olvide traje de baño.- se despidió de beso en la mejilla, dios más amable no podría ser, entre a la habitación y me encontré con una Bella mal acostada y sollozando. Me senté aun lado de ella y estuve acariciando su cabello mientras la consolaba.

-Ellas no valen la pena Bella son unas perras.

-Es que me siento... Sola Alice, no les hice nada y ya me rechazan.

-Me tienes a mí y creo que eres muy linda y divertida y por eso si alguna oxigenada te pone de nuevo un pelo encima... Le teñiré su cabello de verde , lo prometo.

Después de estar un rato viendo una película, nuestro estomago comenzó a reclamar comida así que encargue un poco del restaurant italiano que estaba cercas del colegio. Comimos, platicamos y reímos el resto de la tarde... En verdad creo que ella puede ser una buena amiga.

BELLA PV

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, debía de ser temprano así que conteste.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Bella durmiente - dijo Alice ¡Que demonios! ... Voltee a ver la cama de al lado y no estaba - Se que es tarde y no debí de haber apagado tu alarma, pero creo que necesitas descansar un poco así que relájate hare que mi hermano te lleve el desayuno no debe de tardar en llegar - apenas había terminado Alice de decir eso cuando oí que tocaban a la puerta.

-Creo que ya llego -dije confundida.

-Muy bien desayuna y dúchate iremos de compras en cuanto salga de clases.

-¿Y mis clases Alice? -pregunte alarmada.

-Ya lo arregle... Buen provecho amiga - colgó y me quede un minuto mirando el teléfono como si este me pudiera dar una explicación ... Hasta que oí de nuevo que tocaban a la puerta y sin más remedio ahí esta Edward con una charola de comida en manos y mirándome con pena.

-Hola-dijo muy bajito le conteste lo mismo.-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer... Yo ... Lo siento.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO MAÑANA …**


End file.
